Hot Science
by TAStories
Summary: Daro'Xen gets to unprofessional, dominant activities in the lab. (Warning: Rated M *for* graphic content.)


Author's Note: **Important Warning** - This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

Enjoy this thing which I wrote forever ago, that I'll never finish.

* * *

Tali and Shepard went through the rubble on Rannoch.

The Reaper War had taken a heavy toll. Right now the couple was scavenging the wreckage for parts.

Tali pointed into a ditch. "Shepard! Look. One of Xen's old science vessels."

Shepard was intrigued. Something interesting might have popped up, finally. Picking through rubble bored him. He stuck around to keep the love of his life company but...

Yeah, he was happy business was about to pick up.

Tali pulled out a data disc. "An entire terabyte of science archives, Shepard! Who knows what could be on it...oh. Keelah."

The video showed Xen completely nude. It was the second naked quarian Shepard had ever seen. She seemed so comfortable, so natural out of her suit. Her pert breasts brazenly dangled from her chest as she massaged her clitoris. She made a slight moaning noise that echoed through the empty lab.

Admiral Xen stopped pleasuring herself for a moment to roll out a bed built into the wall. She knew she was going to be at it for a long time. What started as a brief pleasure session had whetted her appetite for more. Much more. She had been hard at work but now...it was time for things that were simply hard.

Xen pressed a button on the wall. It opened up a video conference "Kenn - meet me in the northeastern science lab." The male quarian's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Xen's massive breasts fill the screen. On one level, he was horrified at this lack of professionalism and shocked. His more animal side...he couldn't deny the excitement he felt. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his lower regions.

Awkwardly, Kenn came to knock on the door gently. "Admiral...?" he asked softly. Xen threw the door open and squeezed Kenn's ass. "Don't be so formal...call me Xen."

Kenn took an awkward step back. "Ma'am, I..." Xen ignored his awkwardness and made a casual gesture to come in.

"I have something I need your help with Kenn. Consider it a promotion." Kenn thought about leaving right now, forwarding the incident to a superior...and then Xen bent over. Quarians as a species tended to have wide hips and large rear ends but Xen...Xen was a specimen. She had such a huge, thick ass...Kenn imagined gripping onto her rear and riding her from behind.

It was at this moment all rational thought escaped him. He wandered over to Xen to see what she wanted. He put a hand on Xen's shoulder to indicate he was interested, but she seemed to barely notice. "Kenn," she began. "Put on these arm bands." Without hesitation, he clasped them on.

Instantly, Kenn felt a lash of pain as a blue ray of light appeared between the bands. A strong pull forced him to place his arms behind his back, as if handcuffed. With Kenn's back arched, Xen took the liberty of adding two more bands to his legs. Suddenly Kenn was completely prone and helpless.

"Xen?" Kenn murmured.

"Don't be so forward Kenn. The proper title is...master."

Xen pulled out a pair of scissors and began to separate the fabric that was Kenn's suit. She slid off his pants and placed a hand in between his thighs. She put a hand on Kenn's member and began to very gently stroke it. "You're such a big boy - you've got a stiffy..."

Xen suddenly bent over and opened her mouth in an "o" shape, hovering her head next to the tip of Kenn's shaft. She stopped and pulled back. "How rude of me - I've forgotten to ask if you're enjoying yourself. I think I'll just let you go..."

Kenn paused. It was all too sudden for him, too fast. This was his first real sexual encounter? He had always been more of a romantic type, he always...he wanted Xen's lips around his cock. And he didn't mind begging. "Please," Kenn whimpered. "I...want this."

Xen pretended to have not heard him and unshackled a band around his leg.

Kenn swallowed his pride. "Please...master."

Sitting up, Xen spread her legs apart and pulled Kenn's face into her crotch.

"Then satisfy me."

Kenn eagerly obeyed, shoving his tongue inside deep into master's vagina. As he quickly moved back and forth inside her, Xen again began to make demure moaning noises. "Yes...perfect," she said, firmly grasping Kenn's back and running her nails down it.

Xen's face began to turn slightly red. She was flushed from the sensation of pleasure, each inch of Kenn's tongue stimulating the thousands of sensitive nerves. It was great...but it was just a start.


End file.
